


the world is quiet here

by stonedgeralt



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonedgeralt/pseuds/stonedgeralt
Summary: Jaskier turns away and heads toward the next bookcase. “Oh, hush. What are you so anxious to get out of here for, anyway?” He stops suddenly, glancing over his shoulder. “It couldn’t possibly be what I mentioned earlier, could it?”Geralt mutters a curse. “No.”There’s a knowing twinkle in Jaskier’s eyes before he ducks behind the bookcase. “Mhm. And you’re sure?”“Positive.”“Alright.”---Jaskier drags Geralt to a library to find a particular book. However, Geralt has something a bit different on his mind, so Jaskier decides to indulge him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 28
Kudos: 303
Collections: The Council of Horny





	the world is quiet here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riots/gifts).



> Written for the lovely [riots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riots) on her birthday! I hope you had a lovely day, my friend!
> 
> Thanks to [Eman](https://www.twitter.com/feraljaskier) for her beta work and for being my #1 fan ❤
> 
> Title is from _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ by the enigma that is Lemony Snicket.

“Have you found it yet?”

“No, Geralt, or I would’ve told you.”

Geralt grunts, crossing his arms over his chest. “Hurry up. I don’t like it here.”

There’s a soft laugh, and Jaskier’s face appears from behind the bookcase. “Patience, witcher,” he says. “I’m sure it’s in this case.”

“You said that about the last three cases,” Geralt grumbles. He casts a look around the room and notices several pairs of eyes hurriedly glancing away.

Sighing, he turns his gaze toward the window, blinking against the bright autumn sunlight streaming through the glass. Oxenfurt Academy is bustling, despite the fact that it hasn’t officially reopened just yet. Professors, staff members, and students make their way across campus, cloaks and robes fastened tight to ward off the brisk morning air.

Jaskier had guaranteed that this trip to the academy’s expansive library would take less than ten minutes. Geralt knows it’s been at least half an hour. The air inside the building is thick with dust from disuse - it’s irritating his nose. It’s also much too quiet for the amount of people currently crowded inside the building, and the contrast is extremely unsettling.

“Damn.” Jaskier stands and brushes his hands over his trousers. “I could’ve sworn it would be here.”

“Jaskier,” Geralt says, his voice low and as threatening as possible.

Jaskier turns away and heads toward the next bookcase. “Oh, hush. What are you so anxious to get out of here for, anyway?” He stops suddenly, glancing over his shoulder. “It couldn’t possibly be what I mentioned earlier, could it?”

Geralt mutters a curse. “No.”

There’s a knowing twinkle in Jaskier’s eyes before he ducks behind the bookcase. “Mhm. And you’re sure?”

“Positive.”

“Alright.”

They’d been on their way to Jaskier’s lodgings near the academy when Jaskier had dragged him into the library, talking about a particular tome he desperately needed for his class this semester. Prior to that, Jaskier had been sharing exactly what he had in store for Geralt once they reached his townhouse. Geralt distinctly remembers the words, _so loud you’ll make the neighbors blush._

“You know, you could be helping instead of pouting.”

Geralt doesn’t mean to, but he growls.

Jaskier sighs and stands up. Geralt can tell he’s cross. He opens his mouth to apologize, but Jaskier holds up his hand. “Come with me.” Without waiting to see if Geralt will follow, Jaskier turns on his heel and starts walking, heading deeper into the library. After a moment, Geralt goes after him. 

The hushed sounds of pages being turned, books being slipped off of shelves, whispers amongst the students gathered at tables - Geralt tunes it all out and focuses on Jaskier’s heartbeat. It’s steady and strong, giving no indication as to his mood, but Geralt knows he’s irritated. He wants to say he’s sorry, but it’s so quiet, and this is something he’d rather do privately.

He follows Jaskier up a grand flight of stairs to a mezzanine. One wall is lined with bookcases and paintings of historical figures. The other looks out onto the lower floor, where students traverse the labyrinth of shelves. It’s even quieter up here, and Geralt suddenly gets the urge to scream, just to hear something other than silence.

At the top of the stairs, Jaskier turns left. He passes the cases without a glance. Geralt doesn’t understand - he’d thought Jaskier had brought him up here to look for that very important book. But he follows anyway, until Jaskier stops at a sitting area in a corner. There’s a rather fancy couch and an upholstered chair arranged in front of a window that overlooks the campus, but Geralt notices that they’ve left the bookcases behind.

Jaskier sits on the couch, crossing his legs and clasping his hands over his knee. Then he says, “I know you were lying.”

Geralt blinks at him. “What?”

“Downstairs, when I asked if you were anxious to leave because of our previous… conversation.” Jaskier grins then. “You lied.”

“Jaskier—”

“I can’t leave until I’ve found this book,” Jaskier says. “But it would be rude of me to keep you waiting any longer.” With that, he uncrosses his legs and spreads them wide.

Geralt just looks at him, eyes wide in disbelief. He takes a step forward, then stops. He’s very aware of the crowd downstairs, of the audience they might have on the campus grounds below. But he can’t deny the heat in his belly, nor the pang he feels when Jaskier beckons him closer.

“That’s it,” he says, “come on. You wanted it so badly, Geralt, and I’m offering it to you now.”

Geralt looks pointedly at the staircase, then toward the windows.

“What, are you afraid of getting caught?” Jaskier leans back with an amused expression. “Worried that one of my esteemed colleagues might find us with my cock in your mouth?”

The air leaves Geralt’s lungs like he’s been punched in the gut. With a choked sound, he flings himself forward and falls to his knees between Jaskier’s spread thighs. Jaskier’s heartbeat quickens as Geralt fumbles with the trouser fastenings, and he gasps as Geralt wraps a hand around his half-hard cock. Geralt looks up at him, once more asking for permission. Jaskier laughs softly, weaves his fingers through Geralt’s hair, and pushes him down.

Geralt takes the head into his mouth with a contented sigh. He works quickly, paying close attention to the changes in Jaskier’s breathing, the sounds he cuts off before they escape his lips. Geralt takes more, bearing down until his nose is buried in the coarse curls above Jaskier’s cock, and swallows.

Jaskier breathes Geralt’s name, using his hand to urge himself deeper. Geralt swipes his tongue over his balls and hums when Jaskier jerks beneath him. He pulls back, then dives down, again and again. His body is thrumming; he feels his pulse pounding in his temples. Geralt’s cock twitches in his own trousers, and he chokes back a moan.

The hand in his hair guides his head backwards. Jaskier’s cock slips from his mouth, and it’s all Geralt can do not to whine.

Jaskier shifts to the left side of the couch. He pats the empty space next to him, and Geralt clambers up onto the cushions.

“Undo your trousers for me,” Jaskier murmurs, and Geralt does. He slides them down along with his smallclothes, exposing his ass and gasping softly as his cock is freed. Jaskier smiles at him. “So obedient when you know you’ve been naughty. Go on,” he says, “get back to it.”

Geralt does so eagerly, immediately pushing Jaskier’s cock deep into his throat. He shudders when he feels Jaskier’s finger against his hole, and he’s not quick enough to hold back his whine this time.

“Hush, now,” Jaskier chastises. 

Geralt pulls back and whispers, “Sorry.” He presses a kiss of apology to the head of Jaskier’s cock, then swirls his tongue over it and pushes himself back down. He tilts his hips back, trying to encourage Jaskier to press inside of him.

“Look at you,” Jaskier says. “Sucking me off in public with your ass out.” His finger circles slowly over Geralt’s hole. “What a filthy slut you are.”

Geralt moans softly. He sucks hard at the base of Jaskier’s cock, revelling in how Jaskier’s body responds. His own dick is leaking onto the upholstery of the couch.

“Can’t even be quiet in a library.” Jaskier presses the tip of his finger inside and stops. Geralt pulls off and stifles another moan against Jaskier’s thigh. Jaskier laughs. “My noisy witcher.”

“Yours,” Geralt replies. He mouths at the underside of Jaskier’s cock, red and glistening with his spit, then utters a bitten-off cry as Jaskier presses deeper.

“You’re going to get us caught, Geralt,” Jaskier says. “What will people think, hm? Seeing a witcher with a finger in his ass and a cock in his mouth?”

Geralt’s panting, trying so hard to focus on his task. “Jaskier, fuck—”

“Oh, I will.” Jaskier crooks his finger and tuts at the sound Geralt makes. He hums in amusement and says, “But clearly not here.” 

Geralt takes Jaskier’s cock in his mouth again, bobbing his head quickly. The thought of someone discovering them has his mind reeling, but he can’t help the sounds he’s making. He’s never done something like this before, never had to be so quiet: Usually when Jaskier fucks him, he encourages Geralt to be as loud as he can. He moans softly around Jaskier’s dick.

Jaskier leans down and brushes the hair from Geralt’s forehead. “If you get us caught,” he whispers, “I won’t fuck you for a sennight.” 

Geralt whines to convey his opinion on Jaskier’s words, even as he jerks his hips back. He can tell Jaskier is close by the slight tremble in his voice. He only has to keep quiet for a bit longer - he can do this.

“As it is,” Jaskier continues, “when we get home, I’m going to, _ah,_ spank your ass until you have welts in the shape of my hand.”

Geralt’s entire body shivers at that, and he loses enough focus that he chokes on Jaskier’s cock.

Jaskier’s hips jerk almost violently. “ _Fuck,_ Geralt, I’m—”

Without hesitation, Geralt pushes himself down until his nose is once again pressed into those coarse curls. Above him, Jaskier stifles his noises against the back of his hand. His finger stills and Geralt fucks himself on it, swallowing around Jaskier’s cock as it twitches against his tongue.

He doesn’t touch himself once - he hadn’t asked for permission, and Geralt so desperately wants to show Jaskier that he was sorry for snapping at him earlier.

Geralt doesn’t pull away until Jaskier collapses heavily against the back of the couch with shuddery sigh. Jaskier slowly pulls his finger away, then rubs his palm gently over the curve of Geralt’s ass.

“Did you come?” he asks.

Geralt swipes the heel of his hand over his mouth before replying. “No.”

“Good boy,” Jaskier says, and Geralt hides his face against Jaskier’s hip to conceal his blush. Jaskier pets his hair for a minute or so. Then he reaches over and tugs at the waistband of Geralt’s trousers. “Sit up, love,” he says, and Geralt does. He pulls his trousers up, gingerly tucking away his aching cock. Then he stands and tries to arrange his armor in a way that will mask the very obvious bulge.

Jaskier laughs as he watches Geralt struggling. “I’m afraid it’s no use,” he says. He stands, too, pulling his own trousers up, and leans in to press a kiss to Geralt’s cheek. “We’ll take care of that soon,” he murmurs, and Geralt shivers. Jaskier steps back and grins. “Now,” he says, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously, “let’s find that book!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Twitter [@stonedgeralt](https://www.twitter.com/stonedgeralt)!
> 
> Special thanks to Eman, smiecht, and OrgasmicCrayons for their support!


End file.
